iLove you
by KitKatKat1998
Summary: well, this is my second spencer/Sam pairing fanfic! they are my favoritest pairing, ever! lol This is actually really good if I do say so myself ;
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **I hope you enjoy this chapter! More chapters will follow, please read and review!**  


* * *

Sam's POV**

I was fighting the urge to cry as I let myself into the Shay's apartment.

"Carls!" I shout. But instead of Carly appearing, Spencer comes rushing down the stairs. God, how I wanted his arms to be wrapped around me right now. I couldn't believe how much I wanted to kiss him.

"Hey, Kiddo! Carls is at her granddad's for the week, she wants to see him before she leaves for college week after next. But is there anything I can do for you?" He smiled at me and I could see he was a bit concerned.

"Well, I dunno Spence, if I tell you something will you promise not to laugh at me?"

"Deal!" He said, a mix of concern and curiosity in his deep brown eyes. I walked over to the couch and sat down and he followed suit sitting closer to me than normal.

"Well, my boyfriend just dumped me," I said again fighting the overwhelming urge to just break down and cry.

"Sam, why would I laugh at you for that?" his eyes were filled with sympathy and a little something else I couldn't identify…

"Can I cry?" I ask.

"Come here," he says, his arms extended towards me. I fell into them gladly and just enjoyed the sensation of being held, and just letting it all go, after years of holding it in I finally let it all out. I cried.

**Spencer's POV**

I ran my fingers soothingly through Sam's mess of blonde curls. I was shocked and awed by the scene in front of me. Sam Pucket was sobbing into my chest. Sam Pucket! I lifted her face up and wiped the tears from her beautiful blue eyes. Wait, wait, did I just say beautiful? For crying out loud, she was only 19, and I'm 31! I fell like such a dirty old man, thinking of my _little_ sister's best friend the way I have since the day I met her. And besides, she would never _ever_ feel the same about me. I layed her head back on my chest and rubbed her back as she cried. I couldn't believe any boy could do this to such a beautiful young woman. Sure, she didn't act all ladylike all the time, and she was a bit immature at times, but who couldn't love her? She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, the turning point in his life. Surely she was put into his life for a reason, right?

**Sam's POV**

I look into Spencer's eyes, they are one of the most gorgeous pair of eyes I've ever seen. I want to kiss him _so_ badly right now, but I fear rejection, after all he is my best friend's _older_ brother. In a way he was kinda like a dad to me, but in most ways he wasn't. Right now, as he held me, I didn't care that he was 12 years older than me, I didn't care what society thought. I love him and that is all that really matters. He's perfect, he's everything I've ever looked for, but most importantly, he's Spencer. So I lean my face towards his, all fear vanished from my mind, and I kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Again, this will not be the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this because I spent like 2 hours on it! :P**  


* * *

Spencer's POV**

Sam was kissing me. _Me!_ Of all people, she was kissing, me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back softly. Fireworks were exploding behind my eyes; I just couldn't believe this was happening! She pulls away and lays her head down on my chest. I lay my head against hers and inhale her soft scent. It feels so wrong, but at the same time it feels so wrong, so… dirty. My mind is all over the place as I process what just happened, I pinch myself just to be sure I'm not dreaming, _again._ _Ouch! No,_ I'm not dreaming. I let out a sigh of relief and enjoy this moment.

**Sam's POV**

My mind is reeling as I lay there on Spencer's chest. My emotions feel all over the place, and I'm all shaky on the inside. I love the feel of Spencer's arms around me and his breathing on top of my head. I trace lazy patterns across his muscled chest and let out a yawn. "Tired are we, Miss Pucket?" he chuckles. "Maybe a little," I confess. Spencer gets up and picks me up, cradling me as if I were a small child. He seems to have no trouble hefting my weight as he carries me to his bedroom. "Spencer?" "Hmm?" "What are you planning on doing exactly?" I chuckle. "You'll see," he says as he winks.

I wake up with Spencer's arms around me protectively, I'm naked and wondering what happened, when it hits me. Oh my Gosh! I slept with Spencer! Blush spreads over my entire face. Realizing I'm not asleep Spencer whispers, "I love you, Sammy." I blush even harder. "Love you more, Spence!" I whisper. "No way!" He chuckles, then sits up and begins searching for something.

**Spencer's POV**

I search for my sketchbook. I wanna show Sam just how much I love her. I find it and tell her, "In this book are drawings of every single girl who has stolen my heart." At first a look of jealousy flashes across her face, but then she opens it. She smiles at me. She proceeds to turn the page to the next drawing and blushes. I can see small tears forming in her eyes. She looks at me with the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. Her eyes are shining slightly as she leans over and hugs me tightly. I wrap her in my arms and tell her how beautiful she is. She looks me straight in the eye and says "Spencer Shay, I love you with all my heart," she kisses me and I almost cry for joy. It's like a fairytale moment, and for once I get my happily ever after.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Still more chapters to come, I think this is one of my favs.**  


* * *

Sam's POV**

I laid there for a while. My Eyelids were growing heavy and Spencer's arms were wrapped even tighter around me.

I wake up to the smell of chicken frying. My stomach growls and I laugh a little. So I get up and walk to the kitchen where my angel was, my Spencer. "Hey, Spence! How's the chicken Comin'?" I greet. "Oh! Hey Sammy! It's…cooking," hey replies with a huge grin that covers his entire face. "So are you hungry?" he asks. "That was a dumb question," I say, laughing. He laughed. Soon I had a heaping plate of fried chicken in front of me, which I devoured greedily. I can hear him laughing at how fast I'm eating my food. "So, Spence, can I ask you a question?"I ask a bit nervously. "You just did," he teases. I roll my eyes at him. "Can I move in?"

**Spencer's POV**

"You already do live here practically," I joke. Her face gets all serious and she looks at me. "I mean like really move in," she says all serious. I had known what she meant; it was just funny to see her face all serious. "I know what you mean sweetheart; I was just joking with you. Of course you can move in!" I say. She smiles at me and punches me lightly in the arm. I fall onto the floor and pretend to whither in pain, just so I can get a laugh out of her. Success! She's laughing so hard I have to join in. her laugh is so beautiful, just like everything else about her. It sounded like bells. To me, it is one of the most beautiful sounds, next to her heartbeat and her breathing.

Sam calls her mom and tells her to bring her stuff over. She arrives 30 minutes later carrying 3 large suitcases and a few plastic trash bags. "Wow, Sam, that's a lot of stuff!" I say. "Yup!" So we go to my bedroom and clear out half my drawers and half my closet. We finally got all of stuff put away so I sit on the bed and collapse against the pillows. I decide to watch a movie. "Hey, Sammy, what do you wanna watch?" she looks at me with a confused expression at first, then she realizes what I'm talking about.

**Sam's POV**

"How about _Remember Me_?" I suggest. It was a really good movie, and romantic. Spencer nods in agreement and I ask if he wants popcorn. "Sure!" he says, getting up and following me to the kitchen. We make popcorn and he grabs a case of sodas out of the fridge. We go back to his bedroom and sit curled up together beneath his blankets on the bed. The movie begins and I twine my fingers into his.

By the time the movie is over, the blankets are on the floor, popcorn is everywhere, and I'm laughing like there's no tomorrow. Spencer has popcorn all in his hair and a bit of soda too. I loved being able to act like a kid. That's one of the things that made me love Spencer. I brushed a piece of popcorn out of his hair and ate it. "I love you, Spence."


End file.
